


When You Have Your Friends For Dinner

by NCSMetz



Series: Janurwby Daily prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3: Villain, Do not read this if any of these things could trigger you, F/F, Gaslighting, Hannibal AU, Implied Cannibalism, JanuRWBY, Manipulation, Mentions of Violence, Psychological Trauma, This Winter is a very very bad person, Winter is very evil, Winter's Hannibal, Yang's Will Graham, and a serial killer, but Winter is a cannibal, mentions of cannibalism, out of character Winter Schnee, out of character Yang Xiao Long, they aren't eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSMetz/pseuds/NCSMetz
Summary: It's a Hannibal AU for Day 3 of Janurwby which is 'Villain', so I figured that Winter could totally fit the bill.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Janurwby Daily prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090772
Kudos: 9





	When You Have Your Friends For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I saw a picture of everybody's favourite murder-husbands, which made me start rewatching Hannibal (also because Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy are hella sexy but that's a whole other thing), and a thought popped into my head of Dr. Winter Schnee, renowned psychiatrist - and secret serial killer/cannibal - preparing a lovely dinner for her friend/secret obsession, Special Investigator Yang Xiao Long. And with all the gaslighting, manipulation, and toxicity that their (Hannibal and Will, not Winter and Yang) relationship entails. 
> 
> Please do not read this if violence, psychological and emotional abuse, ---and especially implied cannibalism--- could trigger, offend, cause distress to you in any way. This is going to be very dark, and very, very messed up.

Closing her eyes as she stood, hands splayed across her counter, Doctor Winter Schnee felt her lips drawing over her teeth, forming something of a smile. It wouldn’t be long before her caterpillar would arrive for their dinner date. The thought sent shivers down her spine as she thought about Yang sitting across from her, telling her about her day, and unknowingly feasting on the good doctor’s latest trophy. It really would be an exquisitely wonderful evening.

Sighing contentedly as she opened her eyes and rolled her sleeves over her forearms she set about her work. Leaning down as she opened the drawer in which she kept her herbs, she drew out two branches of rosemary and set them on the cutting board. Looking over to her knife block, Winter ran her hand along their grips before selecting one of her cook’s knives. After all, it wouldn’t be polite to give her guest poorly cut meat.

Placing her knife next to the herbs she left the counter to select which delicacy she would be serving tonight. Looking at her options, Winter eventually settled on a rather plump sirloin that had come from a rather nasty little boar. She probably shouldn't have enjoyed hunting it down and butchering the little bastard as much as she had, but the look of terror in his eyes, and the agonizing screams as she went about her work were what brought joy to her vocation.

Taking the sirloin from her freezer she walked back to the cutting board and went about carefully unwrapping it, so as not to disturb the meat’s flavouring in any unpleasant way. Taking her knife from its place on the counter she set about the arduous task of preparing a worthy dinner for her friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up the stairs to Winter’s apartment, Yang let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She was still unsure of why exactly she was having a dinner date with her friend and psychiatrist instead of puzzling out the latest case that Ironwood had left her to solve. Well, she knew why; Winter was the closest thing she’d ever truly had to a friend, and lately, she’d been her anchor. The one thing tethering her to reality as she was set adrift in the ever darkening seas of her own mind. And spending time with her sure as hell beat getting into the minds of the seemingly endless stream of murderers that she was supposed to profile.

Letting out another breath she ascended the last few stairs and knocked on Winter’s door, waiting for a response. When no response came she knocked again before checking her scroll to see if she was early. Putting it back in her purse when she realized that she was exactly on time. Maybe Winter had forgotten about their date, or worse, what if she’d decided that she wasn’t worth the time of day. Reaching for the doorknob she ignored the itch that was starting to form at the junction where her arm met her prosthetic, only to be left staring at Winter when the door opened.

“Hello Yang,” she said, staring down at her with a surprised look on her face. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting, but I wasn’t expecting you for another half-hour.” That shocked her. And evidently it showed on her face because she could see the concern beginning to form on Winter’s brow. But that didn’t make sense. She could’ve sworn that Winter said eight-thirty, not nine… but here she was, arriving half-an-hour early to a meal that she had asked Winter to make. “But,” Yang glanced back up, meeting Winter’s gaze and seeing her soft smile, the glint in her eyes, the way her features lifted as she stepped out of the doorway, extending an arm into her apartment. “I am more than happy to spend some extra time with you.”

Looking back up, Yang gazed at Winter for the first time since they’d last met three days ago. She looked beautiful, dressed in her gray slacks, white button up, and topped off with her deep blue vest. Her ivory hair done up in a bun, with a section left to fall over her left eye; her smile lighting up her entire face. Blushing as she ducked her head to avoid meeting Winter’s gaze, Yang stepped through the door.

Winter left her, striding back to the kitchen and leaving Yang to her devices. Walking into the living room she placed her purse on Winter’s coffee table, but she turned around when she felt eyes glued to her back. Glancing at Winter’s face, she blushed. “Dinner will be ready shortly, so please,” she started, pointing towards her sitting room. “Make yourself at home Yang.” Turning around she started back towards the kitchen, throwing a glance over her shoulder for a moment. “Unless you’d rather watch me,” she drawled out, adding a wink for good measure. 

Smiling, she sat down on the sofa, recalling her doctor’s retreating form. Winter was always like this, outside of their therapy sessions. Always a flirtatious tease, and always backing off when things would begin to get interesting. She really had to do something about their relationship, whatever it was. Couldn’t have Ironwood and the Atlas Investigators getting suspicious and sniffing around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the meat out of her oven, Winter set about preparing it. Delicately placing the meat at the center of the plates, breaking the rosemary leaves off of their branch and sprinkling them over the chopped up roots and salads. Reaching over she took her sauce, lightly drizzling it in a half-moon circle, making sure that the taste would seep into meat when they were mixed.

Stepping away to admire the masterpiece of culinary design that she had just created, Winter couldn’t help but smile. 

Picking up the plates she walked out to the dining room, and set the table for her, and her beloved guest. Going back into the kitchen, she grabbed the arrangement that was best suited for toying with Yang, and went over to select the theme for their evening. Leaning over, letting her fingers drift over the assorted records she called out. “Dinner is served Yang. The table’s set when you’re ready to begin.” Stopping over ‘The Tempest,’ she drew it from its case, and went to drop it in her phonograph. 

“Awesome.” A pause. “I’ll be right there.” Walking over to her patient’s seat, Winter pulled it back and waited for Yang. Seeing her walk into the kitchen, bedecked in a flowing yellow and red dress with a lovely floral pattern, Winter smiled. Everything about the intoxicating woman brought a smile to her face. Whether it was her constantly upbeat personality, her fighting spirit, or the fact that Yang Xiao Long was the only person on Remnant who could understand her was up for debate. But one thing was certain; Yang would be so much more wonderful after Winter had finished grooming her. “I didn’t know you were offering services at dinners,” she said, her eyes meeting Winter’s. “Maybe we’ll have to do this more often.” Winking, she sat down, and Winter pushed her chair in. “Thank-you.”

Walking around to her side of the table, Winter sat down, and pointedly looked Yang over. “By all means love, dig in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a dinner scene mirroring an interaction between Hannibal and Will sometime during the first season, but now it could be from any one of its seasons, but with Yang not knowing that Winter's evil, and Winter working as hard as she can to turn Yang into her mirror image.


End file.
